Sakura's Forehead
by Crippleshot13
Summary: A fic suggested to me by King Nintendo. What would happen if Naruto had the courage to compliment Sakura on her forehead on their first day as a team? And how would this effect certain events in the future?


**Heh hey everybody! Crippleshot13 here to bring you a nice little one shot. This was suggested to me by King Nintendo and I'd like to thank him for it. I'm giving him a shout out here because I couldn't message him to let him know that I accepted his one shot request…but I guess he knows now…o.O…anyway, this is a one shot of what would happen if Naruto had complimented Sakura's forehead on their first day as a team and how it would affect certain events in the series. So…what will happen?...read and you'll find out! Haha! All right! On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with the series. All rights belong to Kishimoto-San.**

**Sakura's Forehead**

Sasuke was leaning up against an open window semi-enjoying a rice ball and cool drink. He was thinking about earlier that morning when every fresh graduate from the academy got assigned teams. Particularly his team.

"Tch. Why'd I have to be paired with that loser Naruto? He's just gonna hold me back. And of course I had to get stuck with my number one fan girl Sakura. She's so annoying and won't take any hints. Could this get any worse?"

Little did Sasuke know that, while he was complaining out loud, he hadn't noticed that his "loser" teammate was sneaking across the edge of the building towards him.

"_All right. Time to put my plan into action. Operation: Beat up Sasuke and Transform into him to win Sakura's Heart, is a go!" _Naruto thought to himself.

He slowly inched closer to the open window. Sasuke still had no clue what was coming. Naruto reached the outside of the window. Taking a deep breath, he hopped through and kneed Sasuke in the ribs. Sasuke let out a grunt and fell to the floor and the window closed behind them. He turned his head to face his attacker.

"Naruto? What the hell do you think you're doing, loser!?" He yelled at him.

"Pipe down. As long as you're in the way, I can never get Sakura to acknowledge me and go out with me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Naruto didn't answer him, however, and dove at him. Sasuke rolled out of the way, causing Naruto to crash chin first into the floor.

"Owww! It hurts." He said in a whiney voice as he gripped his chin and made an awkward face with a stream of anime tears rolling down from his eyes.

"Idiot." Sasuke commented.

That got Naruto's attention and he was quickly back on his feet. He got into a fighting stance and stared Sasuke down.

Sasuke sighed. "You can't beat me. Just accept that."

"I won't know until I try!"

Naruto let out a battle cry as he ran towards Sasuke. He drew his fist back for a punch and shot it towards Sasuke's face when he was in range. Sasuke simply side stepped and Naruto went right passed him, shocked at how easily he was dodged. Sasuke crouched down and did a leg sweep on one of Naruto's feet. He tripped Naruto up, sending him flat on his back, and hitting the back of his head on the floor. A large red bump instantly formed at the impact sight.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" He repeated as he rolled around on the floor, clutching at his head.

Sasuke sweat dropped. "_This is just embarrassing."_

After rubbing the area a bit more, Naruto hopped to his feet once more.

"All right! You asked for it!" He made a cross sign with both his index and middle finger with each hand. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

There was a loud "Poofing" noise as smoke filled the room. Sasuke shielded his eyes with his arm so the smoke wouldn't get in them. When he finally brought his arm down, he noticed that he was outnumbered by ten Narutos.

"Give it up Sasuke." One clone said.

"Yeah! You can't beat all of us!" Another added.

Sasuke's eyes darted from one Naruto to the other, trying to anticipate their moves.

"Ok guys! Get him!" The original shouted.

A chorus of "Yeah" filled the room as the clones shot their fists into the air and charged, letting out a battle cry as they did so. Sasuke got into a battle stance and readied himself. One clone threw a punch at his face. He blocked it with his palm and forced it to change direction. Another came in from behind and tried to kick him in the back. Sasuke back flipped, avoiding the hit and causing the clone to hit another that was planning to attack him from the front. The hit clone disappeared in a poof of smoke. As Sasuke landed, two Naruto tried to swipe his feet out from under him. He jumped up once more and stomped on them as he came down. Like the previous one, those two clones dispersed as well. There were now 7 Naruto left and they all surrounded Sasuke.

"Don't falter men! He can't get us all!" The original Naruto shouted, trying to raise his clones' morale.

They all charged and brought their fists back for a punch. They threw their punches all at the same time. Sasuke smirked and ducked right before they connected with him and instead, connected with each other. Each clone and the original had hit at least one of the others in the face. All six remaining clones vanished, leaving a bloody faced Naruto with a comical expression as the only one left. He stood there motionless for a few seconds, but finally fell backwards without moving a muscle from his punching stance. Sasuke stood up and looked down at him. He winced when he saw the damage.

"You Ok, idiot?" He asked.

"Not weally." Naruto replied through a swelled lip.

Sasuke shook his head and offered Naruto a hand. Naruto's face returned to normal and frowned. He took his hand and Sasuke lifted him up.

"Mind telling me what this is all about again?" He asked.

Naruto sighed. "I planned to beat you up and tie you up with a rope so I could transform into you and go see Sakura and try to win her heart. I can't stand how she swoons over you like every other girl. I don't care about everyone else, but she's the only one I want to like me. But thanks to you, she just finds me annoying and ignores me."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes in frustration. "_Is that it? Seriously?"_ He inwardly thought.

He let out a large sigh. "Look Naruto. You're not gonna win her over by transforming into me. Anything you do, you'll be doing as me. First of all, I can't have you doing anything stupid while you look like me or else it could ruin my reputation. Second, if you want to win her over, you have to do it yourself. As you. If you try and cheat by being me, and she finds out, she'll never respect you the way you want." He finished lecturing.

Naruto lowered his head in embarrassment and frustration. "But…how do I do that? She hates me."

"I wouldn't say hate. Just annoyed really. Believe me. You getting her to go after you and leave me alone would be a huge relief. That's why I'm going to help you.

Naruto lifted his head and stared at Sasuke in surprise. "Yo-…you are?"

"Hn." Was all Sasuke replied.

Naruto couldn't help but manage a small smile. "Thanks…Sasuke."

"Don't get used to it. If you blow this, I won't forgive you."

Naruto sweat dropped. "So…so mean."

XXXX

Sakura was sitting on a bench in the park eating her own lunch. She sated at it for a moment, then closed the lid on the box. She set it off to the side and put her chin in her hands.

"_What am I thinking? How could I ever think Sasuke would ever like a girl like me? I'm weak and scrawny at that." _She let out a long sigh. "What should I do?" She said out loud this time.

Just then, she heard footsteps coming down the street in her direction. She lifted her head and looked to where they were coming from. She smiled really wide when she saw Sasuke walking her way. Her smile turned to a frown, however, when she saw Naruto follow right behind him.

"_Oh great. Why did HE have to be with him?"_ She groaned in her mind.

Sakura quickly changed her frown back to a small smile so Sasuke wouldn't notice it. She waved as the two approached her.

"Hi Sasuke!" She said enthusiastically. "Hey Naruto." She said in an annoyed monotone voice.

Sasuke only nodded in acknowledgement, while Naruto greeted her with a wide grin.

"Hey Sakura!" He said in a loud voice.

"Geeze you're so annoying! Do you have to be so loud?" She said harshly.

Naruto shrank a bit and poked his two index fingers together. "Sorry."

Sasuke sweat dropped again. "_This might have been a bad idea…"_

"So Sasuke, what brings you here?" Sakura said in a new found cheery voice.

"Actually, we were looking for you." He replied.

"Really? What for?"

"Naruto wanted to talk to you and asked me if I knew where you were. So I brought him here."

Sakura looked confused, then looked over at Naruto. He was fidgeting nervously. She looked back to Sasuke.

"I'd much rather talk to you, Sasuke."

"And I'd rather not."

Those words stung. "_Shot down again_."

Sasuke stepped back and pushed Naruto forward. Naruto stumbled a bit but straightened up almost immediately once he regained his balance. He was sweating bullets and had a sort of constipated look on his face. Sakura seemed a little creeped out.

"I…umm…uhhh…" Naruto stammered.

"What is it, Naruto?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Well…I….duhhh…" He continued.

Sakura picked up her lunch box and stood up. "If you have nothing to say, then I'd appreciate it if you'd stop wasting my time." She said as she turned to walk away.

"No wait!" He shouted.

Sakura turned around half way. "What?"

"I…uhhh…I really…like your forehead." He blurted out.

She somehow turned to stone with a confused expression on her face. "Huh…?"

Sasuke face slapped himself as hard as he possibly could. "_YOU DUMBASS! THAT WASN'T THE PLAN!" _He raged.

Naruto looked back to Sasuke and gave him a look that said, "_I'm sorry! I panicked!" _And then another look that practically begged him to help him.

"Oh no. You screwed this up yourself. You're on your own now."

With that said, Sasuke poofed away. Naruto's Jaw dropped to the ground at the thought of just being abandoned. He heard footsteps coming closer behind him. He slowly turned around and came face to face with Sakura who was staring at him intently. She was leaning forward slightly and had her hands on her hips.

"All right. Spill it. What could have possibly possessed you to say that?" She asked demandingly.

"Well…Umm…I think it's really cute how wide it is. It makes me…kinda want to kiss it."

He covered his mouth immediately after realizing what he had just said. Sakura's brow twitched from slight anger, but nothing happened.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you said that, seeing as you realize how stupid you sound."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "In all honesty though, I really do like it."

She leaned back and crossed her arms and made a puzzled look. "What's there to like about it? Everyone makes fun of me for it." She turned around and continued. "I hate it."

"Well then they don't know what they're talking about." He said seriously.

Sakura turned around and stared at him in shock. "What?"

"Your forehead is one of your best features in my opinion. It brings out the beauty in your face, along with the way your hair frames it."

Sakura blushed slightly. She didn't know why though. Maybe it was because no one had ever complimented her in that kind of way before.

"Plus…I don't think you really hate it." He continued.

She seemed surprised by that statement. "What are you talking about? I just said I hated it."

"And I don't think you're telling the truth. The way I see it, you have plenty of ways to hide it. You could cover it with your hair or with your new headband. Yet you decide to leave it the way it is. I think you're actually proud of it and don't care what anyone else thinks about it."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. This all came out of nowhere. And what was weirder is, she hadn't done anything to stop it yet.

"Am I wrong?"

Naruto's questions snapped Sakura back to reality. She didn't answer right away. She lowered her head and turned around again.

"No…you're right. Completely."

Naruto stayed silent as she continued. "I don't give a damn what anyone says about it. They can make fun of it all they want. But I'll continue to show it and prove to them that they're wrong about it. I love my forehead just the way it is."

Naruto smirked. "Glad to hear it. Because I wouldn't want you to hide it no matter what. I'd be sad if you did."

Sakura smiled to herself, although, Naruto couldn't tell since she was facing away from him.

"_Maybe he isn't so annoying after all. No one's ever been so nice and thoughtful to me. Especially about my forehead."_

She lifted her head and turned her smile into a frown so Naruto wouldn't see it. She turned to face him once more and walked up to him, mimicking the same position she stared at him in before.

"Do you really mean what you say about it?" She asked.

"Hmm? Of course I do. That's a promise! And I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way!" He said grinning widely.

Sakura lowered her head and giggled slightly. Naruto seemed confused. He tilted his head to the side and a big question mark somehow appeared over his head.

"Did I say something funny?"

Sakura composed herself and returned her expression back to its serious look. "Well, since you were so nice about it, I suppose I could reward you for your compliment. I'll grant your desire."

Sakura stood up straight now and moved closer to Naruto. She closed her eyes but kept the same serious face. Now three more question marks appeared above Naruto's head.

"Uhh…what?"

"Oh for the love of…You can kiss my forehead! Isn't that what you want!?" She asked frustrated.

Naruto didn't respond for a few seconds. He had a blank look on his face. Then it suddenly hit him.

"Wait…you mean you're actually letting me kiss it?!"

"Yes. Now hurry up before I change my mind!" She threatened.

Naruto grinned as wide as he could. "Ok!" He said enthusiastically.

Sakura closed her eyes again and waited. Her expression didn't change. Naruto moved closer to her. Sakura could feel that they were only standing inches away from each other. Yet, she didn't feel uncomfortable. Almost as if she trusted Naruto not to try anything funny. She then felt a small peck in the middle of her forehead. She opened her eyes and her expression changed to one of surprise. It was so quick and gentle. She felt as though she wished it lasted longer. As if she had a sense of longing for it. Naruto was grinning wide again.

"How was that?" He asked, adding a chuckle at the end.

"It was…ok." She said, slightly embarrassed.

She quickly regained her composure again. "B-but don't get used to it! That was just a onetime thing for the compliment!"

She turned around so Naruto wouldn't notice her blushing madly. _"What's wrong with me? Why am I getting so flustered over Naruto? I'm in love with Sasuke. __**Damnit! What the hell is with me?!"**_Inner Sakura added.

Naruto put his index finger to his chin and looked up, pondering. He smirked and looked back at her.

"What if I kept giving you compliments about it?" He asked with a playful tone.

Naruto could have sworn he saw steam come from her. Her whole body had turned completely red now.

"D-d-don't get your hopes up, i-idiot! I told you it was a o-onetime thing!" She stammered.

Naruto whined. "Awww but Saaaaaakura?!"

She swung around and raised her fist in anger. Her pupils had disappeared and her eyes grew into giant circles.

"No buts! Don't make me regret letting you kissing it in the first place you moron!" She yelled.

Naruto let out a small squeal and shrank in size. "Yes ma'am." He said in a small, squeaky voice.

She regained her normal look and crossed her arms and pouted. "Hmph! Although, maybe if I'm in the mood, I may let you do it one more time. Only if you promise to stop bugging me so damn much!"

Naruto looked up and there was a sparkle in his eyes. He smiled and grabbed her in a hug excitedly.

"I promise Sakura! I promise!"

"Hey!" Sakura pounded her fist into his head, knocking him face first into the ground. "What did I just say, idiot?! Do you want me to take back what I said?!"

Naruto mumbled enough for her to hear. "No…I'm sowwy…"

"Good." Was all she responded.

Naruto got up and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Sakura just rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Now come on. We're going to look for Sasuke. I don't want him getting any wrong ideas about earlier."

Naruto smiled and rubbed the bottom portion of his nose with his finger. "Ok."

The two started walking, not exactly sure where to go. Sakura led the way while Naruto walked behind her, grinning with his hands behind his head. What he didn't know is that Sakura had a small smile on her face.

"_You better make it longer next time, stupid."_ She thought.

The two continued walking until they were out of sight of the park. Unbeknownst to them, the person they were looking for witnessed the entire ordeal. Sasuke Uchiha smirked from a tree branch not too far from where they had been before.

"I can't believe that idiot made that work. Still, it looks like he got what he wanted; which is a relief for me." He said to himself.

He disappeared from the tree and left to find his new teammates.

XXXX

_Three Years Later_

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

An older more mature Sakura turned around to see an older and more handsome Naruto walking up to her. She smiled and waved at him.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Sorry I'm late. I kinda slept in this morning." He said while chuckling nervously.

She shook her head. "It's Ok. Kakashi-Sensei is always late anyway."

"Thank God for that for once. So…where's Sasuke?"

"Oh, he's sitting under a tree at the edge of the woods over there."

She pointed to her right and Naruto followed her finger. He found Sasuke taking a nap in the shade just where Sakura had said he was. They were at Training Ground Seven and were scheduled to have a morning sparing session with Kakashi to prepare for their upcoming mission. Although, at the pace he was setting, it would be midafternoon before they got to it. But they didn't mind. It meant they had more time to relax.

"So Naruto, aren't you forgetting something?" Sakura asked with a bit of sarcasm.

Naruto looked puzzled for a moment, but finally realized what she was talking about.

"Of course!" He walked over to Sakura and place a long, gentle kiss on her forehead. "Better?" He asked smiling.

"Much better." She said matter-of-factly.

Just then, Kakashi finally decided to show up.

"Hello you two. Sorry I'm late. There was a poor civilian who needed help carrying their groceries home after spilling them on the ground." He said, making one of his usual excuses. "So, did I miss anything interesting?"

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and chuckled. They both said in unison.

"Nope. Not a thing."

Sasuke joined them as well, sensing Kakashi's presence when he arrived.

"Kakashi-Sensei, you're earlier than usual." He said sarcastically.

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Eh heh heh…heh…" He chuckled nervously. "All right. You three ready?"

"Yes sir!" The all shouted.

**And there you have it everyone! A nice fluffy, comedic, slightly romantic one shot about Sakura's forehead. Haha! I'd like to once again thank King Nintendo for the recommendation and hope that he, along with all of you who read this, enjoyed it! I know this isn't what most of you are probably expecting who are reading my other story right now, but I assure you, I've already begun working on the next chapter. The story for this fic popped into my head and I just had to write it before I lost it. You understand right?...right?...anyone? o.o….*ahem* anyway, thank you all so much for reading! I'm still taking suggestions for short fics but can't guarantee I'll get to them right away since I have my other story to finish first. After that, I'll have much more time to write them. If you have an idea for a story you'd like me to do, please PM me or leave a suggestion in a review! A normal review won't hurt either so I can learn what you might think I could fix or do better on. Thank you all again, and to King Nintendo once more! Until next time, CYA!**


End file.
